With the rapid development of computer and communication technologies, people's payment modes after shopping are also constantly changing. More and more users have gradually changed their payment modes from the original cash payment, bank card payment or other methods to current online payment.
During an online payment, after a user logs in to an electronic account and before a corresponding deduction operation is performed, it is generally necessary to identify the identity of the user to verify whether the user currently making the payment is the user corresponding to the electronic account, so as to ensure the security of the electronic account of the user.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a payment method to make user identity recognition more accurate, thus ensuring the security of users' electronic accounts.